


Sentiment

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-06
Updated: 2009-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has a moment of introspection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them.

It was difficult not to get caught up in a comparison and contrast. Spock had grown accustomed to the human tendency towards sentimentality. But he had never fully understood it until the moment he watched as James T. Kirk—both his captain and not—officially took command of the Enterprise. It was because it was a moment that he both had and had not witnessed. Spock knew what it was to be considered such a hero, to stand next to such a hero in such a pivotal moment.

It made his heart swell with quiet pride to be witness to that moment, and it also made his past, his life in a universe that was now different, not only distant but also strangely dim. He looked at his wrinkled hands griping the railing as fresh faces stared into their future. Spock knew failure, and it weighed on him with all the force of the hope he felt below him.

He turned his back, looking towards the sky as the company was dismissed. He would not go aboard the Enterprise; he could no longer say what it and its crew’s destiny was to be. The possibilities were now limitless—he calculated the odds quickly, even while his mind was far away, on the rock and sands of his home.

To rebuild was his destiny now. But he felt the old conflict within him; he was still a child of two worlds, and sentiment tore at him now. To ensure that he could do his best for his people, he knew he had to push it away. His friendships were now memory, as, he reminded himself, his failures must be. But was it not some form of tenacious sentiment that allowed Vulcan to maintain itself, its traditions through thousands of years? Would it not be the same to see it revived?

He knew he would consider those and other questions carefully. It was his duty now. He knew the stars, and they were now for other men and women.


End file.
